helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamaga Kanae
|image = Yamaga_goods.jpg |caption = Yamaga Kanae, June 2012 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2011-2012 |agency = (2011-2012) |label = (2011-2012) |generation = 13th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join = November 12, 2011 |left = August 26, 2012 |days = 9 Months, 15 Days }} Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) is a former member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at a fanclub event in November 2011 alongside Oda Sakura. Her last performance as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei was on August 26th, 2012. History 2011 In 2011, Yamaga participated in the 2nd Generation S/mileage audition, but didn't pass. She was later added to Hello Pro Egg by Tsunku, alongside Oda Sakura. They were both introduced at a FC event in November. 2012 She was active consistently until August 2012, when she suddenly became inactive, and her goods were no longer being sold, it was believed that she had withdrawn from the program. Her last performance was on August 26th, 2012. Her profile on the official website has since been taken down, confirming she had left. 2013 On May 5, a fan reported via Twitter that they had met Yamaga at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event and Yamaga told the fan that she was auditioning for Morning Musume's 12th generation. If this report was true, it was her last chance to get into Morning Musume before surpassing the age requirements. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) *'Nickname: '''Sanchan (さんちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Hello! Project groups: ' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Cartwheels *'Looks up to: ''' Mano Erina, Nishino Kana Trivia *She was the second member of Hello! Project to be from Tochigi prefecture. *On a rainy day she would watch anime at home or sing the song "LOVE Namida Iro" by Matsuura Aya. *She participated in the 2011 S/mileage audition, and made it to the final round. Her number was #716. *Has said she was moved by Mano Erina when watching her concert DVD. *She is a huge fan of Nishino Kana and Mano Erina. *She was the oldest out of all the Hello Pro Kenshuusei during her time in the program. *Was praised as having the best cartwheels in class at school. *She withdrew before the debut of her generation mate, Oda Sakura *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *There were clips of her in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1. *At her last Hello Pro Kenshuusei performance, she sang Mano Erina's My Days for You with other Kenshuusei. *She had said she wanted to stay in Hello! Project, and continue singing, even when Mano Erina graduates. Honorary Titles External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2012, June 2012 es:Yamaga Kanae Category:2011 Additions Category:Members from Tochigi Category:May Births Category:1995 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:2012 Departures Category:Taurus Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Pig / Boar